the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shisai Arashi
'Approval:' 9/15/14 9 feats (1 banked) bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Shisai wears a mask to cover most of his lower face and has his headband to cover one of his eyes. He is almost the spitting image of Kakashi Hitikai from years before though their personalities vary greatly. Shi is know to be a talkative and hyperactive person, who is always looking for the next best move. As a result of the experiments done upon him, Shi has a single surgical scar running striaght down over his left eye. Though it is hidden most of the time, when it is use Shi still avoids talking to much about it. While not overtly sesetive about it, Shisai tends to avoid speaking about the whole ordeal as much as possible. 'Stats' (Total:80) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 17 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 9 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sharingan ' '''Genin 2: Copy Nin ' 'Chunin: Summon Contract: Tempest Guardian ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 9 Banked feats: 1 # Sharingan ## Attack prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 cp) ## Copy nin - Allows the user to copy and reproduce jutsus though these are forgotten at the end of the battle (10-40) # Copy Nin ## Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique - This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none.(20 cp) ## banked #'Summon Contract: Tempest Guardian' ## Arashi no Tamashi - A stone guardian crafted from the "soul of the storm." No one is quite sure wither that refers to an actual storm or the soul of the caster. Shi's own guardian is a large rock golem held together by blue seals and a small residual storm whirling around it. (40 cp summon) ### Stats feat: '''+ 40 '''Stats (Total:120) ' '''Strength: 35 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 0 ' 'Endurance: 20 ' # '''Other ## Stats x 3 Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill *(3) Flash bomb x2 *(3) Set of Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 21500 * Ryo left: 21500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 48' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''Mission list http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Rain_Insects (8/18/14 - 4 qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/LIGHTING_CAVE!!!! (8/18/14- 4 qp) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Cursed_Genin?venotify=created (8/19/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Puppies! (2 qp 8/25/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Helping_Kumo (3 qp 8/25/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_of_Death! (2 qp 8/26/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Defense (3 qp 8/29/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tunnels_hidden_Beneath (2 qp 8/30/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/One_Bandit,_Two_Paths (4 qp 9/2/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Smuggler%27s_Cove (4 qp 9/2/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tempest_Temple (3 qp 9/7/14) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2fs841/father/ (1 qp 9/7/14)\ http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Akuto%27s_Final_S-Rank_Mission (2 qp 9/9/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Kokatsu%27s_Kage_Arc:_Act_One (3 qp 9/9/14) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Bandit_Trickery (3 qp /9/11/13) http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dead_Man_is_Dead (3 qp 9/12/13) http://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/2gehqy/in_hot_water_anyone/ (1 qp 9/14/14) 'History and Story' Shisai comes from a family in the land of Kumo where he grew up as a child. His father, a Kumo nin, volunteered Shisai for experimentation to increase his son's power. The experiments were an attempt to recreate the Uchiha's sharingan using their DNA and young, malleable hosts. The results of the experiments were an almost complete failure that killed far too many children. Save one. The scientists managed to create one viable sharingan in Shi's left eye though it was always left "on". That alone killed most of the subjects, but Shi managed to survive the chakra drain long enough for it to get under control. To this day he wears his head band pulled down covering one eye. Inducted into the acedemy as a progidee, Shi quickly hit it off with his soon to be best friend- Rida Namari. The two of them have become a capable team in their own right, with working with each other coming as second nature to them. Category:Character